Иногда все получается не так, как хочется
by Kit2000
Summary: Проект Ди завершен, и Кёко хочет вновь попытать счастье, став девушкой Кейске. Но что же в этой истории делает Такуми? Пэйринги Кеёске/Кёко/Такуми


**A****/****N** Приветствую всех вас, дорогие друзья. Перед Вами мое творение, которое я писала больше года,…а перепечатывала более двух лет. Писалось оно исключительно для моей дорогой сестры. И я рада, что дописала этот фик.

**Описание**: Проект Ди завершен, и Кёко хочет вновь попытать счастье, став девушкой Кейске. Но что же в этой истории делает Такуми???

**Иногда все получается не так, как хочется**

Гора Сайатама поистине была прекрасным местом. В отличие от Акины, она была покрыта непроходимыми горными лесами и, что удивительно, находилась рядом с морем, поэтому здесь всегда легко дышалось и чувствовались влага и йодированный воздух.

Такуми не часто приезжал на гору, где уже успел поставить рекорд самого быстрого гонщика на спуске. Если ему и проходилось с кем-то познакомиться, то те «избранные» приезжали к нему сами со своими пожеланиями и претензиями. Почему-то Фудживара отличался специфической врожденной способностью заставлять людей видеть в нем полное отсутствие интеллекта. Сначала он обижался, но потом сам поверил в это и привык. Поэтому, как он считал, и было странным то, что люди еще пытались с ним дружбу водить.

Одним из таких новоиспеченных «друзей» являлся Ватару. Именно тот самый на белом Levin'е, у которого, кроме идеи обогнать Такуми, в голове почти ничего не обитало. Впрочем, сейчас он был более сдержанным и находил «дружбу», или, точнее сказать, знакомство с Фудживарой довольно занимательной.

Как бы смешно это не звучало, но именно к Ватару Такуми и нанес визит, не сам, конечно, а по просьбе первого. Как было сказано по телефону, им обоим предстоял важный мужской разговор, тему которого виртуозно забыли упомянуть.

Не то чтобы Такуми сильно возражал, нет. Просто Сайатама был не близкий свет, а за бензин приходилось платить никому другому, как ему самому, но, все же, немного подумав, молодой гонщик решил ехать, ведь у него с Ватару было много общего…марка машины, например.

ХххххХ

Что можно еще сказать,.. отъезжал он от кафе, где только что произошел важный разговор, с весьма перепутанными эмоциями. Конечно, повидать знакомого и выслушать его проблемы, было весьма приятно, но кто бы мог подумать, что этот самый знакомый вызвал его из далекой Гуммы, чтобы спросить совета, как правильно предложить девушке сходить в кино.

Так как Такуми имел отличие не только в показе уровня своего IQ, но еще и в таком же благополучии с представительницами прекрасного пола, то станет понятно, что лицо младшего Фудживары окрасилось в приятный розовый цвет, а глаза расширились до такой степени, что стали напоминать модель сферы на уроке геометрии.

Но самое интересное было то, что Такуми никак не мог понять, почему именно его решили спросить о таких вещах. Неужели Ватару до сих пор не подпал под влияние специфической способности своего «приятеля»? Здесь можно было дать только три возможных ответа: либо это действительно так, либо сам Ватару обладал той же способностью, либо же он перенял ее у своего нынешнего собеседника. В любом случае, даже если хоть один из этих вариантов и был верен, это насущную проблему решить бы не помогло. Такуми хорошо понимал, что раз уж к нему обратились с такой просьбой, то самое малое, что он мог сделать—это помочь. Экспертом в таких делах он не был, но, вспомнив своих товарищей по гонке, подумал, как бы они сделали такое предложение девушке.

Рёске-сан, по-видимому, просто позвонил бы и спокойно спросил, есть ли у нее несколько свободных часов для встречи.

Кейске-сан, вероятно, подъехал бы к месту ее работы (учебы, жилища) на своей наполированной машине и персонально предложил бы сходить в кино, вытянув из бумажника два билета и размахивая ими для эффекта.

Икетани-семпай..он бы вообще не решился что-либо предпринять, и в итоге сходил бы в кафе со своим закадычным другом Кейджи-саном.

Ицки-кун…хм…здесь можно ожидать чего угодно, вплоть до фразы «Уличным гонщикам девушки не нужны» и слезы-слезы…

Да, друзей у него было не так уж много. Но делать было нечего, придется давать совет самому…хотя…СТОП! У него же еще был папа, который направо и налево твердил, что знает толк в женщинах так же хорошо, как и в машинах. А так как в машинах он знал толк больше всех тех людей, с которыми его сын уже успел повстречаться, значит и эта проблема не покажется для него такой тяжелой, как для Ватару, например.

Теперь все было решено. Такуми пообещал перезвонить Ватару, как только он поговорит с отцом. Тот согласился. Но чего Такуми все еще не мог понять, это то, что у Ватару была сестра, и он, по каким-то причинам, не воспользовался услугами ее совета. Ведь она точно могла сказать, как сделать так, чтобы произвести на девушку должное впечатление. Что уж там говорить, Такуми вообще мало, что понимал в этой сфере, впрочем, как и во всем остальном.

Именно поэтому мысли проносились в его голове со скоростью звука. Он не спеша ехал по спуску горы Сайатама, глубоко погруженный в свои размышления. Он думал о многом. О многом и ни о чем конкретном. Взгляд его голубых глаз смотрел на дорогу через лобовое стекло. Правая рука, как всегда, подпирала щеку, чтобы, находясь в такой эйфории, не стукнуться головой о боковое окошко. Почему-то вспомнилась Нацки Моги. Не то, чтобы он перестал о ней думать, хотя он должен был признать, что мысли о ней все реже и реже посещали его голову. В последнее время он ни о чем не мог думать, кроме как о победах на предстоящих гонках, и это… угнетало. Бесспорно, в гонках он видел свою жизнь, но все же, насколько позволял понять его невидимый для всех интеллект, Такуми знал, что это был не единственный путь. Раньше он никогда не задумывался об этом, но живой пример, с которым он проживает всю свою сознательную и несознательную жизнь, каждый день стоял перед глазами.

Отец.

О нем ходили легенды и ходят до сих пор. Но ведь что-то же заставило его бросить карьеру уличного гонщика. Что-то…а точнее кто-то. Он—Такуми. Они никогда не затрагивали эту тему, но в глубине своего юного сердца, Такуми чувствовал, что именно он стал причиной нынешней отцовской жизни. Сыну никогда не нравилось водить машину, и эта пятилетняя тренировка доставки тофу в отель на вершине горы Акины, казалось, что через нее отец продолжал свою гоночную карьеру, делая Такуми похожим на себя. Сейчас о сыне слагают больше легенд, чем когда-то об отце, но это все благодаря случаю. Сам же Такуми понимал, что обогнать отца ему было еще не под силу.

Размышляя так, Фудживара заметил, как его обгоняет Mazda RX-7.

ХххххХ

Кёко не любила отступать. Уж этим она пошла в характер дяди. Прошло около года с тех пор, как она открыла свои чувства Дорогому. Тогда он сказал ей, что до окончания проекта, он не будет ни с кем встречаться и все чувства оставит при себе. Это сильно ранило ее тогда и болит даже сейчас. Но! У нее все еще есть шанс, верно? Ведь Дорогой сказал, что не будет встречаться с ней только, пока существует проект его брата, а так как от создания проекта прошло уже 12 месяцев, то она снова может попробовать стать счастливой.

Все это время она пыталась стать лучше. Каждую ночь она гоняла по этой горе, возвращаясь домой только под утро. Ее навыки стали на несколько порядков выше. Так говорили многие, но она все еще была недовольна результатом. Дорогой должен удивиться, когда он увидит ее мастерство. Она хорошо осознавала, что для того, чтобы завоевать его интерес, ей нужно выложиться на полную…

Единственное, в чем она не была уверена, это в том, что достигла ли она своей точки совершенства или же ей еще предстоит долгая практика? Гонять с парнями из клуба, где она состояла, Кёко уже не могла по одной простой причине: они были слабы. Нет, она не возгордилась своей быстротой, просто соревнуясь с ними, она понимала, что так никогда не сможет показать, чего добилась за этот год. Многие говорили, что вместе со стилем вождения поменялась и она сама. Некоторые называли ее решительной, некоторые же наоборот, выказывали свое недовольство, будто девочка совсем с ума сошла: делать из себя робота из-за какого-то пацана.

Для нее эти разговоры были неважны. Все, к чему она стремилась—это завоевать любовь Дорогого и быть любимой, пробить эту стену односторонних чувств.

За рулем Кёко всегда чувствовала себя уверенной. Некоторые водители, садясь за руль, терялись и нервничали, она же напротив, могла расслабиться так, как не могла расслабить самая лучшая ванна с успокаивающим бальзамом. Дорога, по которой она ехала, казалось, теперь ее можно было преодолеть с закрытыми глазами. Не одна тысяча километров была оставлена здесь черной Mazda.

Впереди показалась белая Toyota 80-х годов. Что-то знакомое повеяло от этой машины. В голове закралась волнующая мысль. Чтобы доказать правоту этой мгновенной идеи, Кёко решила обогнать эту черно-белую «старушку» и убедиться полностью…

ХххххХ

На самом деле Такуми не был готов к тому, чтобы черная Mazda обогнала его на прилично высокой скорости и еще пустилась в занос, продрифтовав несколько метров так, чтобы загородить ему дорогу. И это все произошло у него на глазах среди белого дня!

Чтобы не врезаться в нарушителя, он притормозил, но так как места между машинами оставалось мало, ему пришлось пустить свою Хачироку в занос и встать поперек горной дороги и параллельно черному «недоразумению». Вокруг послышались звуки сигналов. Водители явно не были довольны, что какие-то водилы устроили переполох на общественной трассе.

Так как в жизни у Такуми уже с самого начала было все безразлично, он не обратил внимания на непередаваемый лексикон, который доносился по обе стороны дороги. Но тут боковое окошко Mazda со стороны Такуми открылось и за рулем показалось лицо девушки, которая шевелила губами, явно пытаясь что-то сказать ему. Фуждивара проделал ту же процедуру и со своим окошком.

--Прости, что так получилось. Могу ли я с тобой поговорить?—она сказала это достаточно громко, чтобы он смог ее услышать.

Такуми немного помедлил, но согласился, кивнув головой.

--Тогда, давай отгоним машины. Езжай за мной.

После этих слов окошко закрылось. Обе машины вырулили из этой неприятной для всех присутствующих ситуации и направились в одном направлении.

Черная FD припарковалась рядом с кафе, в котором совсем недавно Ватару и Такуми обсуждали насущные проблемы молодежи. Благо, что машина Ватару отсутствовала на стоянке, в противном случае, он мог бы подумать, что у Такуми уже был готов для него ответ. Но все сложилось как нельзя лучше, поэтому Фудживара мог дышать спокойно.

Девушка вышла из своей машины и подошла к парню, который уже успел закрыть свое «сокровище» на все замки: и внутренние «козы», и внешний.

--Не против, если мы зайдем?—она кивнула в сторону кафе, на двери которого было написано «Только у нас, только сейчас!» А что у них и когда нужно было догадываться самим.

--Да..то есть, нет.

И он отрешенно проследовал за ней. Они сели за столик у окошка, выходящего на парковочную стоянку. Время было не спокойное, поэтому всегда стоило «оставлять глаз» на капоте.

Судя по тому, что официант принес им два стакана с гранатовым соком, даже не спрашивая «чего желаете?», Такуми решил, что эту девушку здесь хорошо знают. Единственное, что его не удовлетворяло в этой ситуации, это гранатовый сок, который вызывал у него аллергическую реакцию с такими симптомами как: слезы, насморк и першение в горле. Но так как Фудживара особым везением в жизни (кроме гонок, конечно) не отличался, естественно, что когда он дважды позвал официанта, тот не услышал и не подошел. Делать было нечего. Придется потягивать гранатовый сок из трубочки, как это делала девушка напротив.

Сделав очередной глоток, она все же заговорила:

--Ты не подумай, что у меня с головой не в порядке. Думаю, это странно звучит из уст девушки, которую наверняка, даже и не знаешь. Но я знаю тебя,--она немного посмотрела на его реакцию, которая не просто отсутствовала, на нее даже и намека не было.

--Вы назывались быстрейшей на подъеме на этой горе, пока проект Ди не отнял у Вас этот титул. Еще Вы водите черную FD и являетесь девушкой Кейске-сана, который водит желтую FD. Почему Вы решили, что я Вас не знаю?—монотонно протянул свою речь Такуми, окрасив оттенком интонации только последний вопрос.

На такую речь она не была готова ответить. Чтобы снять напряжение девушка сделала глоток из соломинки.

--С Вами все в порядке? У Вас лицо покраснело. Может, аллергия на сок?—все так же монотонно спросил собеседник-невольный-заложник.

--Нет, все в порядке, просто стало жарко.

Заявление, что она девушка младшего из братьев Такахаши конечно же ее удивило. И не мудрено, что щеки девушки приняли красноватый оттенок. Единственная мысль, которая смогла прийти ей в голову в ответ на слова Фудживары, была такой: «Либо парень совсем ничего не знает о нас с Дорогим, либо он настолько туп, чтобы не увидеть очевидного».

--Знаешь,--начала она после долгого раздумья,--когда я увидела твою машину на дороге, то сильно обрадовалась. Не каждый день встретишь гонщика проекта Ди,--Кёко посмотрела на его озадаченно-отрешенное лицо из-под густых ресниц и мило улыбнулась.—Хоть у нас и не было возможности пообщаться тогда, но ты интересный.

Такуми был немного удивлен таким словам, и в ответ хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого закашлялся. Девушка лишь шире улыбнулась. «Такой смешной парень. И это непобедимый гонщик непобедимого проекта Ди?»

Когда Такуми все же подавил неприятное першение в горле путем запивания его соком, он, наконец, нашел в себе силы нормально заговорить.

--Вообще-то я тоже удивлен. Не каждый день встретишь камикадзе среди белого дня.

--Но мне же нужно было тебя остановить, --возразила она.—Другого способа на тот момент я не нашла.

--Можно было фарами поморгать…или еще что,--по его сонным глазам и по тому, как он медленно и протяжно говорил, казалось, что он вот-вот заснет.—Так о чем Вы хотели со мной поговорить?

--О проекте, в котором ты участвовал. Я слышала, что он должен просуществовать 1 год.

Она выглядела серьезной, а ее глаза светились уверенностью.

Такуми несколько раз моргнул, не сводя глаз с собеседницы.

--Вообще-то, на прошлой неделе состоялась наша последняя гонка. Официально проект Ди уже легенда.

--Значит, Кейске-сан тоже освобожден от гонок?—ее лицо почему-то выглядело счастливым, а в голосе чувствовалось волнение.

--Ну, сейчас у нас что-то вроде каникул, поэтому я не в курсе, где он сейчас и чем занимается,--его ответ сопровождался почесыванием затылка.

--Но ведь он же будет практиковаться на Акаги?! Не думаю, чтобы он бросил свои тренировки после проекта.

Такуми не знал почему, но ему казалось, что его допрашивают. От осознания этого у него потекли слезы, и заложило нос. Сейчас он был похож на человека, которого безжалостно отвергла любимая или который потерял престижную работу и в миг обанкротился. И виной всему этому был…

--Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Что-то ты плохо выглядишь,--забеспокоилась она.

Ответ прозвучал с таким неподдельным гортанным звуком, которому могли бы позавидовать самые чопорные англичане.

--Сок…это сок.

--Тебе нужен сок? Вот,--она привстала и взяла его стакан с недопитым содержимым и поднесла трубочку к его губам. От неожиданности ее действий, Такуми сделал несколько щедрых глотков красной жидкости и…начал прерывисто дышать через рот, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох.

--Аллергия…,--смогла разобрать Кёко через прерывистый шепот юноши.

--У тебя аллергия? Что же делать??—не на шутку обеспокоенная, она принялась смотреть по сторонам, поднеся руку к подбородку.—Подожди, я сейчас приду. Тут рядом аптека!

Сказав это, девушка выбежала из кафе и побежала к аптечному киоску через дорогу. Спустя несколько минут Кёко вновь стояла возле «растекающегося» Такуми и помогала ему вдыхать содержимое аэрозоля, предназначенного для астматиков.

--Благодарю,--немного отдышавшись, сказал он.

--Пустяки. Тебе лучше? У тебя такое часто случается? Ты меня сильно напугал,--взволнованная, она и не заметила, как принялась вытирать чистой салфеткой его вспотевшее лицо.

--Да, лучше. У меня аллергия на гранатовый сок.

--Значит, это моя вина. Прости, тебе нужно было сказать мне раньше. Меня тут все знают и постоянно приносят этот сок мне и всем, кто со мной. Просто, он мой любимый и…

--Да все в порядке. Не волнуйтесь так. И…еще раз, я благодарен за помощь.

Кёко чувствовала себя глупо. Сначала заставила его прийти сюда, потом отравила его. И это все на глазах у посетителей. Хотя, если подумать, ведь мог же кто-нибудь ей помочь в такой ситуации! Вот народ пошел, сплошные эгоисты. Помирать будешь, никто даже не шелохнется помочь.

--Знаешь, единственное, почему я хотела с тобой поговорить,--с опущенной головой она выглядела потерянной,--это из-за Кейске-сана. Скажи, он сейчас с кем-нибудь встречается?

--Конечно,--прозвучал быстрый, монотонный ответ. Но и его хватило, чтобы Кёко резко подняла голову и посмотрела на собеседника широко раскрытыми толи от удивления толи от шока глазами.

--И давно?—спросила она подавленным голосом.

--Да всегда. Мы же гонщики, нам приходится встречаться с людьми чуть ли не каждый день,--не понимая, что могло так повлиять на ее реакцию, ответил Фудживара.

--А девушка? У него есть девушка?—с надеждой на отрицательный ответ продолжала она.

--Ну, да…--он странно посмотрел на нее. Казалось, что она сейчас заплачет.—Что-то я Вас не понимаю. Разве не Вы его девушка? Я часто видел, как Вы болели за него на гонках и разговаривали с ним. Я думал, что вы вместе.

Не понятно отчего, лицо Такуми вытянулось от изумления.

--Я не его девушка. Я..я хотела ей стать и хочу до сих пор, но тогда он сказал, что не будет встречаться со мной из-за проекта Ди. Ему нужно было сконцентрировать свое внимание на гонках, а я была для него помехой,--долгий вздох вырвался из ее груди.

--Жестоко,--он посмотрел в окно. Благо, обе машины были на месте.—Но ведь проект Ди уже завершен. Почему бы Вам не попытаться снова?

Такуми сам удивился тому, что только что сказал. Наверное, ему стало жаль эту девушку. Ему показалось, что она действительно влюблена не в богатство, статус и знаменитость Такахаши, а в него самог_о. _Да…что за день? Сначала Ватару со своими вопросами, теперь вот она. Но ведь это не меняло факта, что в отношениях между влюбленными Фудживара Такуми представлял собой круглую дырку от бублика.

--А я и не собираюсь сдаваться. Я слишком много сил потратила, чтобы стать лучше, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание,--да, в ее глазах можно было увидеть уверенность и непоколебимость в своих целях.

--Не вижу смысла.

--Что?

--Вы и так были хорошим гонщиком. Разве это сможет Вам помочь?

--Ты не понимаешь чувств отвергнутой девушки,--ее усмешка прозвучала не без нотки сарказма.—Он посчитал меня не достаточно хорошей для него. Сейчас я чувствую себя сильнее. Но это не заглушает того чувства, которое я пережила тогда, когда он сказал, что не хочет меня видеть.

--А-а-а-а…

--Что ты имеешь в виду под этим «а-а-а-а»? Тебе этого не понять!

Судя по тому, с какой интонацией она это говорила, Такуми в очередной раз убедился, что девушки—создания опасные. Сначала любезничают, потом и по голове могут дать. Странный пол.

Да, удивлениям не было предела, когда вдруг она спросила, не мог бы он погонять с ней, чтобы она смогла убедиться в своем достигнутом результате. Ответить на такую просьбу ему было трудно. Не потому, что он не хотел с ней гоняться, а потому, что он снова был задействован в истории между влюбленными. Его еще недолгий жизненный опыт подсказывал, что к хорошему это вряд ли переведет.

--Ну, я…не знаю…

Похоже, что это было единственное, что он смог замаскировать под ответ. Но, вероятно, такой ответ ее устроил. Главное, что он не сказал «нет», а значит, уломать его будет проще.

Кёко предложила ему сделку, от которой он просто не мог отказаться .

--Чтобы ты не тратил бензин, добираясь сюда, я сама приеду на Акаги, чтобы погонять с тобой, ведь оттуда до Сайатамы приличное расстояние.

Разговор о бензине, конечно же, Фудживаре пришелся по душе. Только вот…

--Я вообще-то с Акины. Если это Вас устраивает, то…

Он согласился. Еще бы! Ведь она пообещала ему целых 2 бака бензина за то, что он погоняет с ней недельку. Мужчины…столь предсказуемо мелочные. А что еще приходилось делать девушкам, этим хрупким нежным созданиям, для того, чтобы их приняли в серьез. Конечно же, сыграть на слабости сильного пола.

--Тогда через 2 дня в 9 вечера я буду на Акине,--она подозвала официанта, чтобы расплатиться, но ее опередил Фудживара. Этот поступок сильно смутил ее.

Выходя из кафе, он спросил.

--Скажите, если бы Вас пригласили в кино, как бы Вы хотели, чтобы это произошло?

Интерес к этому человеку возрастал с геометрической прогрессией. Он выглядел таким наивным и медленным, а тут вдруг задает такие взрослые вопросы. Она немного подумала. В мечтах, она уже много раз представляла, как Дорогой вытаскивает из бумажника 2 билета, обнимает ее и предлагает сходить в кино на ночной сеанс.

--Судя по твоему виду,--окинув взглядом ничего не понимающего Такуми, она ответила,-- тебе лучше просто спросить ее, не хочет ли она сходить на новый фильм.

--Кого ее??

Было такое ощущение, что он не понимает японского.

--Девушку, которую собрался приглашать.

--Но у меня нет девушки,--словно проснувшись, вспомнил Такуми.

--Тогда, зачем спрашиваешь?

Действительно, зачем? Ах, да, Ватару.

--Просто, мне нужно знать мнение девушки. Как бы она хотела, чтобы ее пригласили в кино.

Кёко растерялась.

--Ну, это еще зависит от самой девушки. Можно, к примеру, послать цветы или шоколад с запиской, в которой будет написано «может, сходим в кино?». Или что-то в этом роде.

На самом деле Такуми не знал, что и сказать. О таком варианте он даже и не подумал, но он ему понравился.

Такуми поблагодарил Кёку и вежливо попрощался. Они разъехались каждый по своим дорогам. Этот день запомниться ему надолго.

ХххххХ

Кейске не был доволен результатом. Все, к чему он стремился на протяжении существования проекта Ди, не оправдало его цели. Фудживара все еще был непобедим. Когда брат сказал, чтобы он бросил свои детские забавы под названием «кто сильнее» и подумал о более ценных вещах в жизни, Кейске понял, что теряет общий язык даже с Рёске. Сегодня вечером за ужином прозвучали страшные слова, которые младший Такахаши не сможет одобрить никогда.

Рёске женится.

Это известие стало шоком. Казалось, что брат все это время скрывал свои отношения с его, так называемой, невестой за спиной Кейске. Это был сокрушающий удар по братским отношениям. Как он мог? Неужели Рёске настолько с ним не считался, чтобы растоптать одним лишь заявлением?

Он чувствовал себя брошенным, будто весь мир повернулся к нему спиной. Ничего не хотелось, лишь бы только поскорее закрыться в своей комнате и остаться одному. Но разве это поможет решить проблему?

Сколько Кейске себя помнил, брат был единственным человеком, способным понять его. Поэтому, младший и тянулся к старшему, чувствуя, что здесь никто не сможет ударить ножом в спину. Теперь все идеалы рушились на глазах.

Рёске женится.

Но самое главное, Кейске понимал, что как бы сильно он не старался помешать этой свадьбе, брат никогда не изменит своего решения. Так было всегда, так будет и сейчас.

Хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь, чтобы тебя никто не нашел. И единственное место, где это можно было осуществить—его машина. Только за рулем он чувствовал себя свободным от своей настоящей проблемной жизни.

По горе Акаги на бешенной скорости снова можно было увидеть желтую Mazda RX-7, выписывающую по змеевидным поворотам дороги.

ХххххХ

Такуми совсем не был удовлетворен ответом отца. Разве это можно было назвать ответом??? На дворе, если он не ошибался, стоял 21-ый век, а то, что сказал ему отец, больше походило на 14-16ый.

«Ты еще желторотый юнец. Ничего в этом не понимаешь так же, как и в вождении»,--прозвучали слова в ответ на удивленное лицо гонщика проекта Ди.

Но петь серенаду у дома под гитару, сидя на капоте своей машины, дожидаясь, пока девушка откроет окошко,--разве это не абсурд?!

Наверное, Бунта Фудживара начал сдавать позиции, если предлагал столь старомодные примеры ухаживания.

«Вероятность того, что это ей не понравится, такая же, как если бы ты обогнал меня».

Что ж, возможно отец и был в чем-то прав. Хоть Такуми и называли супер-гонщиком, но отца обогнать он до сих пор не мог, следовательно, положиться на слова старшего Фудживары можно было целиком и полностью.

Выслушав все сказанное по телефону, Ватару все же был склонен к предложению Кёко, хотя совет Бунты ему тоже понравился. Единственная проблема была в том, что Ватару не умел играть на гитаре, а когда он начинал петь, то все дворовые собаки принимали его за «своего». Поэтому, коробка конфет и карточка пришлись ему больше по душе.

А Такуми был рад, что смог решить этот непонятный для себя и для Ватару вопрос, и надеялся, что столь трудных ситуаций в его жизни больше не возникнет.

ХххххХ

Прошло два дня. На Акине стояло две машины. Такуми сразу объяснил Кёко, что у него не так много времени, так как к 4-м утра ему нужно везти тофу в отель. Но девушка и так была рада.

Практика прошла очень быстро, несмотря на то, что на нее было затрачено более 4-х часов. Фудживара охарактеризовал способности гонщицы словом «неплохо», но для нее это был не достаточный результат. Они договорились о следующей встрече, и разъехались каждый в свою сторону.

ХххххХ

Вот уже как 2 дня Кейске всячески пытался игнорировать своего брата. Иногда это давалось с трудом, так как за последние годы он сильно привязался к Рёске и уже не мог ничего делать, не спросив у него совета. Но обиженная гордость была слишком велика, поэтому, каждый раз, когда оба брата встречались в коридоре либо еще где, Кейске демонстративно разворачивался и уходил в противоположном направлении. Как на это реагировал старший? К счастью, он слишком хорошо знал взрывной характер своего братца и поэтому был уверен, что со временем все успокоится. Ведь сейчас время было лучшим другом для них обоих.

Но Кейске понимать этого не хотел. Он был готов рвать и метать. Обида душила в нем все добрые и хорошие качества, которыми он владел и успел изучить, живя под крылом брата. Брат! Снова он! Складывалось такое ощущение, что сам Кейске ничего собой не представлял. Всегда был только Рёске, только он один, его любили все, семья им гордилась, в то время как Кйске был их позором. Как же он их всех ненавидел! Даже этого пацана Фудживару! О, встретить бы его сейчас, тогда бы они точно поговорили на открытых эмоциях!

Ухмылка не покидала лица младшего Такахаши. Он знал теперь, что ему делать.

ХххххХ

В этот раз им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы отточить важные элементы дрифтинга. Закончили они довольно рано, на часах было всего полдвенадцатого ночи.

Она сказала, что проголодалась и хочет чего-нибудь перекусить. Он не думал, что она попросит составить ей компанию, ссылаясь на то, что город был ей не знаком.

Они поехали в ближайшее кафе, чтобы через час снова вернуться на гору и повторить некоторые нюансы.

Откровение пришло само, когда она вдруг заметила, что до сих пор не знает, как его зовут. Получилось это случайно. К их столику подошел молодой официант и поприветствовал такими словами: «О! Такуми, ты сегодня с девушкой! Это надо отметить!» Он скрылся из виду, чтобы потом вновь появиться с двумя стаканами апельсинового сока на подносе. Смешной такой официант, сказал, что ради такого события сок за его счет.

Так значит, его звали Такуми. Для Кёко это было настоящим открытием, так как она даже не заметила, что не знает его имени, будто была с ним всегда знакома. От такой мысли она невольно засмеялась, что не прошло не замеченным от отрешенного Фудживары. На его немой вопрос она рассказала весь парадокс ситуации.

Он не засмеялся. Это было странной реакцией с его стороны на взгляд девушки. В ответ на ее озадаченность, он сказал, что до сих пор не знает, как зовут ее, а ведь со дня знакомства прошло вот уже как пять дней.

От этой информации она еще более засмеялась. Такого с ней еще никогда не было, чтобы общаться и гонять с человеком, не зная его имени.

Официант принес их заказ, и оба гонщика решили познакомиться, сказав тост.

Час пролетел незаметно. Они вдоволь наговорились, не смотря на то, что Такуми по натуре говорил немного, он все же успел рассказать о себе и много нового узнать о ней.

Теперь они возвращались на Акину. У них все еще оставалось пару часов для практики. Удивительно, но за все время, которое они уже успели потратить для улучшения навыков вождения, не было видно ни одного гоночного клуба, вроде SpeedStars и Night Kids, которые не так давно зачастили сюда.

И это было хорошо и даже на руку. Если так, следовательно, этим занятиям ничего не могло помешать. Ничего…кроме форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Но, как это обычно случается (в жизни младшего Фудживары), такие форс-мажорные обстоятельства не замедлили появиться, как только о них вспомнили. И появились они в лице никого иного, как самого Кейске Такахаши.

Такуми был удивлен не менее Кёко, когда они оба увидели младшего брата Рёске, который облокотился о свою Mazda RX-7 лимонного цвета и грозно стрелял глазами в сторону белой Хачироку.

Что-то явно было не так.

Такуми остановился неподалеку от Mazda и спокойно вышел из своей машины. Кейску не замедлил подойти. Было такое ощущение, что вокруг рыжеволосого парня скопилось облако отрицательных эмоций, отчего человеку, находившемуся рядом, могло стать не по себе от резкого упада артериального давления. Но, к счастью, Такуми был человеком, привыкшим к таким мелочам, и поэтому, войдя в «облако», остался твердо стоять на асфальте.

Такахаши бросил сухое «Здравствуй, Фудживара», но руки для пожатия не протянул. Он был слишком занят любимым делом—испепелять младшего парня взглядом своих раскосых глаз. Поэтому, Кейске не заметил, как справа к нему подошла молоденькая девушка с темными волосами. Только когда она сказала: «Здравствуйте, Кейске-сан, давно не виделись»,-- он вдруг заметил ее присутствие. Вначале его лицо выразило удивление, потом резко переменилось на недоумение.

--Ивасе? Что **ты** здесь делаешь?

Услышать такое приветствие из уст Дорогого почему-то причинило боль ее сердцу, но она не дала эмоциям отразиться на лице.

--У меня здесь дела,--говоря это, Кёко ощутила, как чувство тревоги начало зарождаться в груди.

С минуту он пристально смотрел на нее, потом его губы растянулись в кривой усмешке.

--Интересно, какое отношение имеет Фудживара к твоим делам?

Девушка покраснела. Такуми лишь невинно хлопал ресницами. Кейске продолжал.

--В любом случае, меня это не касается и мне не важно, чем ты занимаешься. А ты,--он перевел взгляд на парня с русыми волосами,--к тебе у меня есть дело.

--Я могу чем-то помочь, Кейске-сан?—монотонно спросил Такуми.

Рыжий гонщик засмеялся.

--Ты просто не представляешь как! Я приехал сюда, чтобы раз и навсегда решить, кто лучший и быстрейший из нас!

Кёко наблюдала за происходящей сценой, пытаясь хоть что-то понять. Почему Дорогой был так агрессивен?

--Не вижу смысла,--голубоглазый парень заложил руки в карманы джинсов. Глаза Такахаши начали метать молнии.—К тому же, я сейчас занят.

--Дам тебе совет. Не играй со мной, Фудживара! Пришло время сразиться один на один. Теперь ты от меня не убежишь. Я слишком долго ждал того момента, когда бы мы смогли погонять. Теперь он настал. Хочешь или нет, но ты **будешь **сегодня со мной гоняться!

--Я же сказал, что у меня нет времени на это.

--А я сказал, чтобы ты не нарывался, усек?!

Кёко стало не по себе. Она никогда не видела Дорогого таким грубым. Когда он схватил Такуми за грудки, ее нервы не выдержали. Девушка кинулась в сторону Фудживары, разжимая железную хватку на его майке. Когда же ей это удалось, она закрыла собой Такуми и посмотрела на Кейске глазами, которые выражали боль и разочарование.

--Что на Вас нашло? Ведь Вы не такой! Я не узнаю Вас, Кейске-сан!

--Это мужской разговор. Не вмешивайся, ты только мешаешь!—он попытался отодвинуть ее, толкнув в руку, но она устояла и еще упорнее посмотрела в его глаза.

--Я не позволю! Может, я и не знаю всего, что здесь происходит, но рукоприкладство терпеть не собираюсь.

--Все в порядке, Кёко-сан,--послышался тихий голос Такуми,--простите, что так получилось, но,--он встал рядом с девушкой и посмотрел в лицо сопернику,--это, действительно, наше дело, которое мы до сих пор не решили.

Такахаши усмехнулся. Таким Фудживара ему нравился больше.

--Вы хотите гоняться?—твердо спросил водитель белой старенькой Toyota,--тогда покончим с эти раз и навсегда.

--Идет!—ответил Кейске и, перед тем как повернуться, бросил гордый взгляд на растерянную девушку, что не осталось без внимания младшего Фудживары.

ХххххХ

--Ты специально проиграл!

--Вовсе нет. Поздравляю с победой, Кейске-сан.

--Ты нарываешься, Фудживара. Ведь ты даже не пытался меня обогнать.

--Это было чистым совпадением. Я проиграл, и теперь титул быстрейшего в префектуре принадлежит Вам.

--Значит, быстрейшего, говоришь…

На лице рыжеволосого гонщика играл сарказм. Кейске усмехнулся, пока со всей силы не ударил свой кулак о челюсть Такуми, отчего тот пошатнулся и по инерции сделал пару шагов назад.

--Быстрейший или нет, мне это не важно!—Такахаши говорил на повешенных тонах, почти-что кричал.—Я **тебя **хотел сделать! И я сделаю, можешь и не сомневаться.

С этими словами Кейске сел в машину, и, бросив короткое «увидимся», мгновенно умчался в сторону города.

ХххххХ

Кёко наблюдала за всей сценой со стороны. Оба парня стояли в метрах 50-ти от нее, поэтому их разговора она не слышала, но напряженность ситуации чувствовалась даже через одежду.

Когда Дорогой ударил Такуми, девушка сорвалась с места и побежала к ним, не веря тому, что увидели ее глаза. Желтая Mazda поспешно покинула место, а водитель Хачироку оперся о свою машину и аккуратно помогал рукой двигать нижнюю челюсть.

Уже через пару секунд, Кёко стояла рядом с ним и на вопрос, что случилось, парень тихо ответил, что, похоже, у Кейске-сана серьезные личные проблемы дома. Услышанное показалось ей странным, но девушка подумала, что даст волю мыслям потом.

--Я не про Кейске спрашиваю. С **тобой **все в порядке? Я видела, что он ударил тебя.

На ее обеспокоенный вид он лишь слабо улыбнулся.

--Я сам виноват. Наверное, только подлил масло в огонь этой бессмысленной гонкой. Наверное, это было для него единственной отдушиной—победить меня.

--Но ведь он же победил,--задумчиво промолвила Кёко.

--Я поддался.

Ее глаза расширились. Она не знала всего, что происходило между гонщиками проекта Ди, но понимала, что рядом стоял человек, не способный делать что-либо необдуманно.

--Все равно. Твои действия не давали повода, чтобы вымещать на тебе злость физическим путем.

Он поднял глаза на ее побледневшее лицо. Оно было немного опущено. За густыми ресницами было невозможно заглянуть в глаза, которые, Такуми был уверен, затаили в себе грусть.

--Можно я посмотрю?—неуверенно сказала Ивасе, подходя ближе.

--Что?—отрешенно, впрочем, как обычно, ответил вопросом на вопрос Такуми.

--Твою челюсть. Я хочу убедиться, что она не сломана и нет вывиха,--ее руки потянулись к его лицу.

Фудживара рефлекторно сделал шаг назад, отчего чуть не упал через свою машину, о которую опирался все это время.

--В этом нет необходимости. Просто ушиб. Она даже почти уже не болит….ой…--он хотел продемонстрировать хорошую подвижность нижней части своего лица, но это оказалось довольно болезненной процедурой.

Она слабо улыбнулась. До сих пор не верилось, что Кейске мог так поступить.

--Не волнуйся, больно не будет,--ее руки оказались на его щеках,--я учусь на врача, так что с этой задачей я справлюсь.

Он немо кивнул. Тепло ее рук оставалось на местах, где она успевала ими провести. Такуми нервно вздохнул. Почему-то щеки начали гореть, а сердце бешено колотиться. Как только он об этом подумал, теплые руки девушки покинули место исследования.

--Тебе повезло. Это, действительно, только ушиб. Когда приедешь домой, приложи что-нибудь холодное к щеке,--ее голос звучал так участливо.—Ну, что ж, мне пора. Увидимся завтра?

--Э-э…да,--не сразу ответил он.

--Тогда до встречи,--Кёко одарила его грустной улыбкой и направилась в сторону своей машины.

--Кёко-сан,--через несколько секунд окликнул ее Фудживара. Она повернулась. На ее немой вопрос прозвучало одно слово.

--Благодарю.

--Это мой долг врача,--и она снова продолжила свой путь.

Он провел взглядом ее удаляющуюся фигуру до самой машины. Когда два красных огонька задних фар скрылись в ночи, Такуми и не заметил, как его рука оказалась на щеке.

ХххххХ

--Где ты был?—в темноте прозвучал глубокий мужской голос, когда Кейске зашел в свою комнату. Он рефлекторно включил свет, и увидел брата, сидящего в кресле нога на ногу.

--Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. И что ты делаешь в моей комнате?—раздраженно спросил младший.

--Пока еще ты живешь в моем доме, и я имею полное право знать, где мой брат находился до 4-х утра, плюс ко всему еще и с раненой рукой.

Кейске поднял правую руку. На местах, которые соприкоснулись с лицом Фудживары, кожа была содрана в кровь.

--Хех, этот выпендрежник,--сам себе заметил рыжий гонщик.

Рёске встал с кресла и, поравнявшись с Кейске, сказал, положив ему руку на плечо.

--Кейске, знай, что я твой брат и желаю тебе только добра. То, что ты с кем-то подрался, может, и принесло тебе мимолетное облегчение, но это причинило боль другому. Так или иначе, помни, что за свои поступки придется отвечать…рано или поздно…

С этими словами Рёске направился к выходу. Покинув комнату брата, он сделал несколько шагов по коридору, когда дверь, из которой он вышел, снова открылась, и из нее выбежал Кейске.

--Если ты обо мне действительно заботишься, так почему бросаешь меня?—прокричал с раздражением младший Такахаши, но в его голосе были слышны ноты обиды.

Рёске остановился.

--Почему ты так решил?—сказав это, он повернулся к брату в пол-оборота, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Да, тот действительно выглядел, словно ребенок, потерявший мать из виду.

--Тогда почему ты женишься? Почему не сказал мне о ней? Почему ты оставил меня позади, будто это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения? Ты вообще понимаешь, что я сейчас чувствую?

Губы брюнета растянулись в доброй, чуть заметной улыбке.

--Кейске, когда же ты повзрослеешь? Неужели не понятно, что я женюсь на этой девушке, потому что люблю ее? И я много раз пытался рассказать о своей невесте, но ты постоянно был занят мыслями о гонках либо о том, как обогнать Фудживару. Я не оставлял тебя позади, но и ты не дал мне другого выбора, кроме как сообщить о помолвке на том ужине. Я не знаю, почему ты раздражаешься, когда тебе начинают говорить о девушках. Может, причина твоего поведения кроется в Ивасе Кёко?

--Мне нет до нее никакого дела!

--Хм..так или иначе, однако всякий раз, когда я говорил тебе, что у меня есть девушка, ты поворачивал наш разговор в нужное **тебе** русло. Так что, не вини меня, Кейске, в том, что все так вышло.

--А что теперь делать мне? Твой проект закончился. Я чувствую себя непригодным,--Кейске потерянно опустил голову, когда внезапно почувствовал руку брата у себя на плече.

--Если ты хочешь гонять по дорогам—гоняй. Ты это делаешь для себя, а не для кого-то еще. Ты отличный водитель, но не забывай, что в жизни есть и другие вещи, которым нужно уделять внимание. И…да…каковым бы ни было твое решение после нашего разговора, я не брошу тебя. И твои предыдущие слова относительно этого ранили меня как брата.

Кейске ничего не сказал. Он молча смотрел на пол, будто там крылась причина всех его невзгод. Голос Рёске снова нарушил эту затяжную паузу.

--Надеюсь, что со временем ты поймешь, что я пытался сказать. Спокойной ночи,--и высокий брюнет направился к двери своей комнаты.

--Брат, подожди,--их взгляды пересеклись. –Я был эгоистом. Прости меня.

--Всему свое время,--был ответ старшего Такахаши перед тем, как он скрылся за дверью.

ХххххХ

Всю оставшуюся ночь Кёко не сомкнула глаз. В голове все время проигрывался недавний инцидент. Неужели Дорогой был способен причинить боль человеку, который ни в чем не был виноват? Ведь Дорогой не был таким. От всех этих мыслей голова девушки начинала просто пухнуть, но и забыться сном тоже не удавалось.

Что же касалось Фудживары, то на его месте, она, неверное, поступила бы так же. Значит, Дорогой и ее бы ударил?! Нет, все же Кейске был джентльменом, он ни за что бы ни поднял руку на девушку!

А Фудживара мужественно перенес тот наезд. Все-таки, благодаря Такуми Кёко могла оттачивать мастерство. Странно, но когда смотришь на Фудживару со стороны, складывается такое впечатление, что парень далек от нашей галактики. Но стоит лишь немного с ним пообщаться, начинаешь понимать, каким интересным человеком он является, несмотря на чрезмерную наивность и застенчивость.

Да-а-а, Фудживара Такуми был странным парнем…

ХххххХ 363473 360985 123

Прошло два дня и две ночи. Звуки мотора и тормозов все так же разрезали ночную Акину. Если раньше Mazda не могла угнаться за белой Хачироку, то теперь она могла с легкостью взять обгон, но удержать его до самого конца, к сожалению, не удавалось. Все-таки Такуми был первоклассным гонщиком с первоклассными навыками.

Потенциал Кёко рос на глазах. Это было заметно даже Фудживаре. Она могла сделать ход гонки интересным и непредсказуемым. Но что самое поразительное, Такуми нравилось гонять с этой хрупкой девушкой по родной трассе. Почему-то ему хотелось научить ее всему, что он умел сам. Раньше у парня никогда не возникало таких чувств, но сейчас он желал, чтобы она улучшалась, возрастала во всем, что она делала. Он желал видеть ее счастливой. В ту ночь Такуми пообещал сам себе, что сделает все, зависящее от него, чтобы Ивасе Кёко стала счастливой.

Но, как ни странно, в жизни получается все наоборот. Стоило Такуми этого только пожелать, как на горизонте снова появилась желтая Mazda. И это не смотря на то, что часы совсем недавно пробили 2 ночи.

И Кёко, и Такуми были удивлены, даже немного напуганы, в некотором смысле. Когда Кейске, выйдя из машины, направился к своему товарищу-сопернику, он невольно скользнул взглядом по девушке, жестом показывая, чтобы она не вмешивалась в серьезный мужской разговор. Кёко осталась стоять неподалеку, облокотившись о свою черную FD.

Поздоровавшись с Фудживарой, Такахаши протянул руку для пожатия. То, что голубоглазый парень принял этот жест приветствия, сильно удивило рыжеволосого гонщика.

--Вы что-то хотели, Кейске-сан? Нечасто Вас здесь увидишь в такой поздний час,--как всегда Такуми был вежлив и говорил медленно.

--Я приехал извиниться, Фудживара. Тогда я был зол на всех и выплеснул злость на тебе. Прости. Я не должен был ударять тебя.

Что-что, а такого от младшего Такахаши Такуми ожидал меньше всего. Это было как-то неправильно, что ли?

--Я не помню ничего такого, за что Вам стоило бы извиняться. Тогда мы были оба не правы, так что все нормально.

--Раз так, значит все, действительно, нормально. И,--взгляд Кейске вдруг стал угрожающим и жестким,--я сделаю тебя, когда придет время. А пока, до встречи.

Он повернулся и направился в сторону своей машины, когда сзади послышался высокий женский голос, который просил остановиться. Когда Кейске обернулся, он увидел бегущую к нему Кёку. Она остановилась напротив его.

--Кейске-сан, я хочу поговорить с тобой.

Он чувствовал, что не хочет ни с кем беседовать, но в ответ сказал.

--И о чем же?

--Я узнала, что проект твоего брата завершен. Помнишь, ты тогда сказал, что не можешь встречаться с девушками, пока не удовлетворишь мечту брата.

--А, это…

--Скажи, Кейске-сан…можем ли мы снова попробовать?

Несмотря на дикое биение сердца, ее голос звучал ровно. Парень думал, ничего не отвечая. Затем он посмотрел ей в глаза и снисходительно сказал:

--Если обгонишь меня, то у тебя будет шанс.

--Я согласна,--уверенно произнесла девушка, в чьих глазах загорелся огонек надежды.

ХххххХ

Это произошло по не выведенному закону физики. Как это могло случиться, не мог понять даже Такуми. Но результат стоял перед глазами.

После ожесточенной борьбы на трассе, черная FD приехала первой. Кейске был поражен. Он ума не мог приложить, где Кёко научилась так безбашенно водить. У нее был свой неповторимый стиль. Это он знал, но вот какие-то элементы этой гонки показались ему до боли знакомыми. Складывалось такое ощущение, будто он где-то это уже видел.

Они вышли каждый из своей машины. На ее лице играла незаметная улыбка, глаза же сияли ярче звезд.

Он подошел к ней.

--Я победила,--уверенно сказала Кёко, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Ее правая рука поглаживала гладкий металл черной дверцы.

Кейске молчал. Казалось, что в его голове обдумывался план действий проекта крупного масштаба. Девушка не осмелилась больше говорить. Женская интуиция, почему-то, забила тревогу. До слуха Кёко донеслись следующие слова:

--Я не знаю, где ты научилась **так **водить, но я не рассчитывал на твою победу.

В груди черноволосой красавицы все похолодело.

Из уст Дорогого вырвались слова, которые могли разбить сердце любой девушки.

--Забудь наш разговор. Я предложил эту гонку, чтобы ты раз и навсегда поняла, что у нас не может быть никаких отношений. Поэтому, я был уверен, что первым приеду я, но…могу только похвалить за такое мастерство.

--Довольно!—в глазах Кёко загорелись искры гнева.—Ты все это время просто играл со мной! Ты никогда не принимал меня в серьез. А ведь, знаешь, Кейске-сан, я ведь любила тебя. И до сих пор люблю. Но теперь, после того, что я узнала, я не уверена, что смогу сохранить это светлое и нежное чувство. Мне через многое пришлось пройти, чтобы выиграть эту гонку. И ты так не дорожишь и не держишь данное тобой слово. Ты не настоящий мужчина. Так поступают только безответственные дети.

После этих слова она поспешно села за руль и завела мотор. Затем еще раз внимательно посмотрела в лицо Такахаши.

--Я дорожила тобой. Но оказалось, что на самом деле, ты не стоишь моего внимания. Прощай.

Черная Mazda тронулась с места, словно разъяренная пантера. Почему-то сознание Кейске чувствовало вину, а сердце не могло успокоится, так как понимало, что только что совершило ужасную ошибку и потеряло что-то очень важное. Но дело уже было сделано.

Он повернулся, чтобы сесть в свою машину, но перед ним выросла фигура Фудживары.

--А что стало с Кёко-сан? Почему она так быстро уехала?—медленно, не спеша, Такуми протянул свое предложение с привздохом. По глазам было видно, что парень явно не доспал ночью—уж сильно они узкими были. Хотя, не мудрено, он же все-таки был японцем.

Но Кейске сейчас меньше всего волновали расовые признаки. Он молча обошел Фудживару и сел в машину. На его удивление русоволосый парень нагнулся и заглянул в окошко.

--Разве Кёко-сан не выполнила Ваше условие, Кейске-сан? Почему вы такой раздраженный?

Кровь Такахаши закипала. Ему хотелось набить лицо этого невинного создания за то, что лезет не в свое дело.

--Ты хочешь нарваться?--он блеснул на младшего парня опасным взглядом.

--Нет, просто хочу узнать, что случилось с Кёко-сан?—чересчур спокойно ответил Такуми на столь угрожающий вопрос со стороны рыжеволосого гонщика.

Заводя двигатель, Кейске прорычал.

--Это не твое дело. То, что она обогнала меня, не дает ей права думать, что она может стать моей девушкой.

--Но…Вы же обещали…

--Спустись на землю, Фудживара. Я сказала это, потому что был уверен в своей победе. Я и подумать не мог, что за год она станет так хороша в вождении.

--Так значит, Вы ее обманули…

Теперь глаза Такуми были ясными, как день. От осознания того, что сделал Кейске-сан, всегда светло голубые, они вдруг потемнели, будто ясное небо затянула туча.

--Мне нет никакого дела,--не успел сказать Кейске, как вдруг почувствовала резкую боль в челюсти.

Не сказав ни слова, Фудживара развернулся и побежал к своей старенькой, но надежной, машине, чтобы попытаться нагнать расстроенную девушку, но добежать он до нее не успел, так как через несколько секунд его настиг Кейске-сан, и одним ударом плеча, с разбега, повалил Такуми на капот белой Хачироку.

Конечно же, Фудживара не сразу понял, в чем дело, но, когда на его лицо обрушилась порция жестоких ударов, он все же нашел в себе силы все понять. Первыми в наступление пошли ноги, которыми Такуми благополучно оттолкнул ноги Такахаши. Но по закону физики, когда человек теряет опору, он что делает? Правильный ответ—падает. Поэтому тело Кейске-сана с грохотом повалилось на самого Такуми. Дальше в ход пошли руки, которыми он столкнул с себя ничего не понимающего Такахаши. Вдобавок ко всей прекрасной сцене, небо не смогло удержаться от смеха, и начало плакать, поливая обоих парней толстыми струями ливня.

Казалось бы, что юноши должны бы поостыть, да нет же! Это изменение погоды их еще больше раззадорило. Мокрые и злые, они не переставали награждать друг друга пинками, пока Такуми, все же, не нанес последний сокрушающий удар в солнечное сплетение Кейске-сана, отчего тот сразу же потерял сознание и остался лежать в луже без чувств.

Фудживара с трудом поднялся и достал из кармана кожаной куртки Такахаши мобильник, так как своего Такуми не имел из-за дорогой абонентской платы. Чтобы связаться с людьми, он пользовался домашним телефоном, либо же писал письма. Благо почтовые услуги в Японии стоили копейки. С мобильника Кейске-сана парень благополучно вызвал скорую помощь, чтобы она как можно скорее помогла самому Кейске-сану.

Конечно, вся эта ситуация не нравилась водителю старенькой Toyota. Кто бы мог поверить, что эта гонка закончится рукопашной. И все же Такуми не мог понять самого себя. Что на него нашло? Зачем ему надо было бить Кейске-сана? Разве отношения между ним и Кёко-сан как-то его касались? Кстати, говоря о Кёко-сан,…где она сейчас? Ведь она так поспешно уехала, и он, Такуми, хотел было нагнать ее, но потом случилась эта драка… А вдруг Кёко-сан едет сейчас на полной скорости под этим ливнем? Ведь Фудживара по себе знал, что, когда на сердце скребут кошки, самое лучшее лекарство—это скорость.

Ей было сейчас невесело. Почему-то ему так казалось. Где-то позади послышались звуки серены. Значит, скорая помощь была уже рядом. О Кейске-сане позаботятся, а Кёко-сан сейчас нуждалась в поддержке. Такуми всегда отличался от других своей добротой и чувством справедливости. Он и сам не знал как, но на подсознательном уровне он мог чувствовать людей и их эмоции. Такуми мог стать отличным психотерапевтом, если бы уже не был отличным гонщиком. В ситуациях, когда он не знал что делать точно, он делал это на автомате, то есть, не думая о последствиях.

Так произошло и сейчас. И минуты не прошло, как бесчувственное тело Кейске-сана осталось лежать в гордом одиночестве на мокрой дороге, обрызганное с ног до головы грязной водой из-под колес белой Хачироку.

ХххххХ

Кёко не любила дождь. Как же она не любила дождь! Особенно ночью, когда сидишь в салоне машины, то с каждым ударом грома складывалось такое ощущение, что ты едешь по спине рычащей Годзиллы.

Дождь, определенно, был не ее стихией. И это не смотря на то, что именно в дождливый день она впервые смогла увидеть спящее лицо Дорогого. Он…почему же так больно? Ведь она сделал все, что он просил. Так почему же сейчас дождь с горестью вытекает из глаз, оставляя на щеках горячие следы?

Неужели она была настолько наивна, чтобы поверить в такое условие? Неужели он считал ее пустышкой, не способной обогнать его? А ведь Кёко так старалась, так хотела прийти первой. Именно это желание и могло тогда сделать последний обгон. И что? Все впустую! Он никогда не считался с ее чувствами.

Год назад Дорогой сказал, что ему мешал проект Ди. Теперь…ну чего ей еще не хватает, чтобы он смог ответить на ее чувства? Если он не может, значит, и другие не смогут?

Но вопрос стоял так: был ли нужен ей кто-то другой? Она все равно не смогла бы полюбить кого-то другого, кроме Такахаши Кейске.

При мысли о нем руки крепче сжимали руль. Мокрая занавес практически полностью застилала лобовое стекло, отчего видимость дороги снизилась до нуля. Несмотря на бурлящие эмоции внутри, Кёко все еще могла здраво рассуждать, и поэтому, почувствовав, что такая езда под стихией может кончиться еще более плачевно, девушка решила остановиться у ближайшего подходящего места. Как ни странно, этим местом оказалась придорожная шашлычная «У Ашота», навесом для которой служила ткань военной камуфляжной раскраски.

Недолго думая, Кёко свернула в сторону этого «бистро», сама не осознавая, когда она только успела выехать на трассу, оставив горную дорогу позади. Запахи пропеченного на углях мяса доносились даже через закрытые окна автомобиля. Неожиданно для себя девушка поняла, что проголодалась. Еще бы! Какой человек смог бы нормально соображать, когда вокруг пахло пикантностью армянской кухни?

Плотно поужинав за одним из ближайших столиков, Кёко вновь погрузилась в свои размышления, первыми из которой были: «Откуда здесь столько народу в такой поздний час?» Но думать над этой загадкой она долго не стала, так как через минут 5 сюда понаприезжало столько же лиц кавказской национальности. Еще немного посидев, красавица решила покинуть радушное заведение. Она расплатилась и направилась к своей машине, когда в это время мимо по дороге промчалась белая Toyota, которая через несколько секунд вдалеке сделала поворот на 180 градусов на полной скорости, и незамедлительно подъехала к черной Mazda.

--Кёко-сан, наконец-то я Вас нашел. Вы в порядке?—неизменно устало-отрешенным, но в этот раз немого обеспокоенным голосом, спросил парень.

Кёко молчала с широко раскрытыми глазами. Она не могла налюбоваться на лицо Фудживары, на котором красовались, если не все, то большинство цветов радуги. На вопрос: «Где ты так упал?», Такуми лишь потупил взгляд. Парень так спешил найти ее, что забыл, в каком состоянии находился сам.

--Идем, у меня есть аптечка.

Это было единственным, что она сказала перед тем, как сесть в машину и достать маленькую коробочку с эмблемой красного креста из бардачка. Такуми не заставил себя долго ждать. Он открыл черную дверцу и сел на пассажирское сидение рядом с Ивасе.

Она молча принялась обрабатывать его боевые раны при свете небольшой лампочки на потолке салона. Тишина была невыносимая, лишь только дождь тарабанил о контуры автомобиля. Такуми, почему-то, чувствовал вину перед девушкой. Он не мог сказать точно, почему именно, но ему хотелось, чтобы она не молчала.

--Мы подрались,--были его слова.

Кёко на секунду остановилась, но потом вновь принялась обрабатывать его лицо антисептиком, будто ничего и не слышала. Такая реакция с ее стороны немного настораживала.

Снова образовалась немая пауза. От теплого дыхания запотели стекла. И вдруг, как гром среди ясного неба прозвучали ее слова:

--Зачем ты здесь?

Несмотря на то, что эти слова звучали спокойно, он не смог ответить, лишь тяжело и напряженно вздохнул. Она не повторила вопрос.

Если подумать, Такуми и сам не знал, зачем он был здесь. Просто, он не хотел сейчас оставлять ее одну. А почему? Об этом лучше было спросить Кейске-сана.

Пока ее руки были заняты извлечением пластыря из упаковки, Фудживара больше не смог терпеть этой довлеющей тишины. Он хотел разбить эти оковы безмолвия. Но что он мог сказать? Ее глубокий вздох снова прорезал тишину.

--Я не люблю дождь,--ее слова прозвучали еле слышно.

Это был его шанс.

--Кёко-сан, если Вам нужно мое плечо, то не сдерживайте себя.

Она попыталась улыбнуться, но губы растянулись так, что улыбка получилась жалкой.

--Зря ты обо мне так думаешь. Я не настолько слаба, чтобы проливать слезы из-за него,--закончив фразу, она протянула руки к его лицу, и наклеила пластырь ему над бровью и на нос.

--Я никогда не считал Вас такой. И слезы—это не всегда признак слабости. Зачастую они придают силы, чтобы наши сердца не окаменели.

Откуда взялась эта мораль, Такуми и сам не мог понять, но почему-то ему казалось, что она была здесь уместной.

Немного помолчав, обдумывая его слова, она подняла на него свои грустные глаза, наполненные теплыми чувствами.

--Ты очень хороший парень, Такуми-кун. Я тебе очень благодарна за твою помощь и беспокойство обо мне. Прости меня, но сейчас мне нужно побыть одной.

Он понимающе кивнул и добавил:

--Но если вдруг Вам понадобится мое плечо, то я всегда готов Вам его предложить.

Кёко не переставала ему удивляться. Он говорил о таких серьезных вещах, которые несли в себе глубокий смысл, совершенно без краски в голосе на неизменный протяжный отрешенный манер.

Такуми открыл дверцу и вышел из машины в проливной дождь, который сразу же постарался одарить очередную жертву всем, чем только он мог: струями холодной воды, от напора которой вся одежда парня насквозь вымокла. Но перед тем, как закрыть дверцу, Фудживара сказал слова, которые вывели Кёко из меланхолии на короткое время.

--Как бы то ни было, но это была Ваша победа, Кёко-сан. До свидания.

Сказав это, он побежал к своей машине, на капоте которой сидели дети со смуглой кожей, одетые в кожаные одежды, поверх которых свисали золотые цепи толщиной в палец. По-видимому, эти дети решили устроить свое маленькое гулянье с песнями и плясками под дождем, пока их родители решали важные вопросы внутри кафе под непонятным для японского народа названием «У Ашота».

С малолетками дядя Такуми разобрался быстро, и поспешно покинул место, которое он не сможет забыть некоторое время.

ХххххХ

Так прошло 2 дня.

Все это время Кёко не выходила из дома. Ее состояние можно было описать как безразличие ко всему. Ей ничего не хотелось. Все казалось назойливо суетным. Все, чего она желала—немного подумать. Но в голове варилась каша под названием «непонимание». Неизвестно, как долго могло продолжаться это состояние, если бы впервые за два дня спокойствие дома не было нарушено стуком в дверь.

Конечно, для Кёко было трудом заставить себя встать с дивана и открыть дверь, но она все же сделала над собой огромное усилие. На пороге стоял счастливый почтальон. Он поприветствовал хозяйку дома, вручил коробку ей в руки и попросил поставить роспись на бланке, а затем так же счастливо удалился, как и пришел.

Девушка лишь захлопала ресницами ему в след. Потом ее внимание привлекла небольшая коробочка в руках. Ивасе прошла в гостиную и присела возле окна. Женское любопытство не заставило себя долго ждать. Она с легкостью открыла коробку и извлекла из нее подарочный набор конфет с таинственным названием «Work your Magic» и еще более интригующим молодым человеком европейской наружности на обложке. В содержимое посылки так же входила и розовенькая открыточка с надписью «Прекрасной даме», в которой было написан:

«_Буду ждать Вас у подножия горы Сайатама в 21:00 возле кафе «Только у нас—только сейчас!»_

_Тайный воздыхатель_»

Сначала Кёко не могла поверить своим глазам, и готова уже была пойти к офтальмологу, но решила повременить. Почерк в записке был незнакомый, и этот факт ее насторожил, но, почему-то, на сердце запели соловьи. Ее женская интуиция подсказывала, что это Дорогой прислал ей эти конфеты, ведь никто из ее знакомых парней не знал ее домашнего адреса. У Ивасе было железное правило не разглашать место ее проживания. Но Дорогой знал. Он подвозил ее к дому после того единственного свидания. И это кафе…именно там они впервые встретились. Она тогда потеряла мобильник на парковой стоянке, и Дорогой нашел его.

Нет сомнений. Это был он! Он! Он будет ждать ее! Он хочет что-то сказать, может быть даже извиниться!

Времени было в обрез. Нужно было привести себя в порядок, чтобы не шокировать милого Кейске-сана своей запущенной внешностью.

ХххххХ

Первым делом для Кейске было выписаться из больницы. В обычной «скорой помощи» его бы уже в первый день отправили домой. Но кто бы мог подумать, что его положат на обследование в госпиталь с красивым названием «Частная Клиника Р. Такахаши».

Сомнений быть не могло. Брат специально запер его в эту больницу, чтобы обследовать по полной программе. Просто выдался удачный случай. Ведь на самом деле Кейске даже под дулом пулемета было не затащить на сдачу анализов. А тут! Целое тело, и всё в распоряжении высококвалифицированных специалистов, во главе которых стоял сам главврач и по совместительству его лечащий доктор Рёске Такахаши. Для Кейске это было худшее, что могло с ним случиться.

Брат умел вести допрос так, что не ответить было невозможно. Как только Кейске пришел в сознание, буквально за пять минут Рёске получил всю интересующую его информацию. Ладно, брату он уже проболтался о той драке, но зачем было его держать в больнице из-за пару синяков? Под общий шумок двухдневного скандала Рёске все же выписал своего крикливого младшего брата из госпиталя и прописал ему постельный режим дома.

Интересно, кто его будет исполнять? Ведь есть дела и поважнее…

ХххххХ

Бунта все чаще начинал разочаровываться в своем сыне. Не успел тот оправиться после первого непонятно откуда появившегося синяка на щеке, как уже ходит с лицом цветов молдавского подбора. Как отцу, это ему абсолютно не нравилось, но как мужчине, было понятно, что Такуми продолжал совершенствоваться не только в мастерстве вождения, но и как личность, как настоящий мужчина. Старший Фудживара не расспрашивал младшего о причине этих боевых ранений. За 20 лет, которые они прожили вместе, Бунта мог быть полностью уверенным в том, что его сын не ввязывался в драки из-за пустяков. Он был не из тех людей, которые были готовы сделать все, даже избить человека, если бы кто-то посмел задеть их гордость. Но если дело касалось кого-то близкого или знакомого, тогда Такуми мог действительно наломать дров. Он не посмотрит на то, что может унизить себя этим поступком, может упасть в глазах приятелей и друзей, или же вообще показаться непочтительным по отношению к старшим. Таков был его сын—ревностный ненавистник несправедливости и грязных сплетен. Явный тому пример—инцидент со старшеклассником, который распускал грязные слухи о девушке за ее спиной. Плюс ко всему, той девушкой оказалась красавица Моги Нацки, в которую Такуми был тайно влюблен. Что ж, возможно, это и было главным качеством младшего Фудживары. И если последнюю драку начал именно он, значит, на то должны были быть веские причины.

Бунта решил не ругать сына, ведь это был собственный путь становления личности для Такуми. Мужчина выкурил сигаретку, выкинул ее в урну рядом с крыльцом и посмотрел на белую машину, припаркованную возле его дома и магазина по совместительству. Когда-то эта машина принадлежала старшему Фудживаре. Он всегда подавлял эти чувства, но сейчас, глядя на белую Хачироку, Бунта знал, что стоит на планку выше всех остальных, потому что быть отцом такого сына, как Такуми, мог бы мечтать любой мужчина.

ХххххХ

Вечером Такуми собрался нанести визит на гору Акаги. Предупредив отца о своих планах, юноша выехал на освещенную ночными фонарями трассу и направился в сторону горной дороги, на которой год назад имел честь посоревноваться с Рёске-саном.

Цель его поездки была ясна. Такуми был не из тех людей, которые могли разорвать отношения с былыми знакомыми. Может, он и подрался с Кейске-саном, но это не должно было влиять на их партнерские отношения. Все-таки, младший Такахаши был ему дорог и как хороший товарищ, и как отличный соперник. Благо, Такуми был не настолько горд, чтобы пустить сложившуюся ситуацию на самотек. Ему нужно было извиниться. Пусть Кейске-сан и был виноват в том, что разочаровал Кёко-сан, но это не давало повода для того, чтобы все закончилось рукопашной.

А тем, кто ее начал, был именно он. Поэтому, первым делом ему следовало бы принести свои извинения за неподобающее поведение. Доехав до пункта назначения, Такуми не нашел Кейске-сана, зато там был Рёске-сан, по виду которого можно было понять, что он искал этой встречи.

Молодые люди обменялись рукопожатиями. Такахаши предложил отойти в сторону от остальных и кое-что обсудить.

Дело в том, что Рёске был заботливым старшим братом и желал сделать все возможное, чтобы не позволить младшему наделать глупостей. Теперь, когда здесь был Такуми, Рёске захотел услышать его версию рассказа о той ночи. Когда Фудживара упомянул имя Ивасе Кёко, основателю проекта Ди сразу все стало ясно. Значит, Кейске до сих пор не мог понять, что гонки—это не самое главное в жизни. Рёске-сан не переставал удивляться смелости, настойчивости и твердости характера той девушки. Она даже смога обогнать его брата, легендарного гонщика проекта Ди, только для того, чтобы стать ближе к нему. Действия Такуми молодой врач рассудил как правильные. Его брат действительно заслужил такого обращения. Если мужчина дает обещание—он обязан его выполнить. Если Кейске с самого начала не собирался его выполнять, зачем нужно было его вообще давать? Такой поступок был безответственным и низким. Поэтому, Рёске был в некоторой степени даже рад, что там оказался Фудживара и попытался вбить немного ума в голову его братца. В противном случае он, Рёске, сам бы это сделал, если бы находился там в тот момент.

Эти размышления были внезапно прерваны тонким звуком из динамика мобильного телефона старшего сына уважаемой семьи Такахаши. Обменявшись несколькими краткими фразами с человеком на другом конце провода, рослый юноша положил трубку обратно в карман рубашки. Он объяснил Такуми, что ему сейчас нужно было ехать в аэропорт, чтобы забрать свою невесту.

--Вы собираетесь жениться, Рёске-сан?—удивился Фудживара.

--Да,--статный брюнет протянул руку для рукопожатия,--и ты приглашен в качестве шафера.

Пока Такуми пытался обрести потерянный дар речи, его собеседник отправился к своей машине и незамедлительно уехал.

ХххххХ

Наступил долгожданный вечер. Девушка с воодушевлением погнала на всех парах к месту встречи. Когда Кёко зашла в кафе, Кейске-сана нигде не было видно. Сильное удивление, граничащее наравне со ступором, парализовало ее, когда один из посетителей встал из-за стола и с широкой улыбкой направился в ее сторону.

--Вы пришли, --он остановился напротив девушки и с почтением указал ей на уединенный столик возле окна, приглашая занять его.

Она решила принять предложение, чтобы не сильно привлекать лишнего внимания. Гранатовый сок не замедлил появиться.

--Я ждал Вас,--начал он.

--Вы меня удивили.

--Я старался. Меня зовут Ватару.

--Ивасе Кёко. Рада знакомству.

Но на самом деле она была огорчена увидеть незнакомое лицо в столь памятном месте.

--Знаете, мне было очень трудно набраться смелости, чтобы познакомится с Вами. Хотя мне многое о вас известно.

Отлично! Он что был столкером?

--Простите, но зачем Вы позвали меня сюда?—ее голос звучал серьезно.

--Я бы очень хотел познакомиться с Вами, Ивасе-сан. Вы мне нравитесь уже очень давно.

--Я не привыкла к таким словам, но Вы мне льстите,--она нервно теребила салфетку под столом у себя на коленях.

--Ничуть. Я тут подумал, чтобы продолжить наше приятное знакомство, может, сходим в кино? Сегодня показывают крутой новый фильм «Инишиал Ди» с Джей Чоу в главной роли.

И почему вся эта ситуация казалась чересчур знакомой, вплоть до посылки с конфетами? И тут Кёко все поняла. Должно быть, этот человек был знаком с Такуми и попросил его спросить совета у девушки, как правильно пригласить на свидание. Но кто бы мог подумать, что приглашать будут именно ее? Это было бы слишком смешно, если бы не было настолько правдоподобным.

--Отчего Вы молчите? Могу я надеяться на Ваше согласие?

Все же он был молодым застенчивым юношей. Он смотрел на нее с такой преданностью в глазах.

--Ватару-сан, я благодарна Вам за Ваше приглашение. Но я не могу. Простите, но Вы мне не интересны. Я люблю другого.

Вот эти слова. Слова, которые она боялась услышать из уст Дорогого. Теперь же она с хладнокровием произносит их сама человеку, который былв влюблен в нее. А ведь они с ним похожи: у обоих безответная любовь. Девушке даже стало жаль его, но сердцу не прикажешь. Лучше было быть честной со своими чувствами сейчас, чем слепо обманывать себя и других.

--Простите, но нам лучше больше не видеться.

С этими словами, Кёко встала и поспешно покинула кафе. Ватару же остался сидеть с двумя бокалами гранатового сока в одиночестве.

«Не получилось,…не сошлось…пусть она будет счастлива,»--подумал он с грустью.

ХххххХ

Кейске появился почти сразу же после того, как уехал его брат. Он был очень удивлен увидеть здесь белую Хачироку и ее хозяина.

--Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь,--небрежно бросил Кейске, когда к нему подошел русоволосый парень.

--А я ждал Вас, Кейске-сан.

--Да? И зачем?—в голосе Такахаши прозвучал злостный смешок.

--2 дня назад я повел себя неподобающе. Прошу извинить меня за мое поведение,--и Такуми с почтение поклонился рыжеволосому гонщику.

Кейске такого не ожидал. Все, что он мог делать в эту минут, это широко смотреть на своего соперника, предназначенного ему самой судьбой, во все свои раскосые глаза.

--Это все в прошлом. Но лучше бы тебе не попадаться мне на глаза. Усек?— как можно раздражительней рявкнул младший Такахаши, чтобы скрыть свое замешательство.

Как показалось на тот момент Такуми, то был добрый знак.

--Как скажите. Теперь мне надо ехать. До свидания,--протянул Фудживара уже сидя в машине.

Через минуту ни его, ни старой Хачироку не было на горе Акаги.

ХххххХ

Бунта не любил поздние звонки, но на них все равно приходилось отвечать. Когда из трубки донесся женский голос, спрашивающий Такуми, глаза старшего Фудживары распахнулись, словно крылья бабочки. Но его сына не было дома. Услышав этот, голос девушки стал звучать как-то потерянно. Чтобы хоть как-то ее утешить, Бунта сообщил, что сын уехал на гору Акаги. В ответ прозвучала благодарность, а затем последовали короткие гудки.

ХххххХ

До горы доехать она не успела. Встречная машина поморгала ей фарами и остановилась на обочине. Из белой Mazda FC вышел статный молодой человек с черными, словно воронье крыло, волосами. Кёко не сразу успела его разглядеть, но как только он подошел к ней, она тут же все поняла.

Перед ней стоял сам Рёске Такахаши! Но что ему было от нее нужно? Ответ на эти мысли не замедлил появиться.

--Я знаю, что сделал Кейске. И я как его старший брат хочу извиниться за те неудобства, которые он Вам причинил. Проблема не в Вас, поверьте. Вы прекрасная молодая девушка, способная сделать любого мужчину счастливым. Но, к сожалению, мой брат этого не видит. Могу ли я задать Вам вопрос личного характера?

Кёко лишь слабо кивнула в ответ.

Заметив ее смущение, он немного улыбнулся.

--Согласны ли Вы дождаться того времени, когда Кейске сможет ответить на Ваши чувства к нему? Я бы хотел еще предупредить Вас, возможно, этот момент никогда не наступит, либо же наступит, но пройдет слишком много времени. Я хорошо знаю своего брата, и поэтому мне жаль, но я не могу дать никаких гарантий. Перед тем, как ответить на вопрос, подумайте, Ивасе-сан, нет ли кого-то рядом, кто может оценить Вас по достоинству и сделать Вас счастливой?

Слова Рёске-сана были такими проникновенными и глубокими. Он и Кейске-сан были родными братьями, но они были такими разными. Слова старшего Такахаши действительно заставили девушку погрузиться в раздумье.

Она любила Дорогого больше всего, но это любовь ранила так больно, что Кёко уже не знала, хватит ли у нее сил пронести ее до конца. Свои чувства, которые она дарила ему безвозмездно, он растоптал и унизил. Что же касалось остальных, то до этого дня у Ивасе никогда не было ухажеров. Хотя, если вспомнить, то подруга всегда пыталась познакомить ее с парнями, которые, по ее словам, уже давно по ней «сохли». Неужели до этой минуты, Кёко закрывала глаза на все, что происходило вокруг нее? Даже сегодня, тот парень, который позвал ее в кино…

--Что же мне делать?—невольный стон вырвался из ее груди.

--Я понимаю, почему Вы не можете решить, как быть. Хочу посоветовать вам, Ивасе-сан, забудьте моего брата.

Эти слова окатили ее, словно холодный ливень. Брюнет еще несколько секунд смотрел на шокированную последним заявлением с его стороны девушку. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, как позади раздался ее голос.

--Нет, я не хочу забывать и отказываться от него. Пусть я и веду себя эгоистично, но я люблю Кейске-сана и не хочу никого другого. Да, я согласна ждать столько времени, сколько ему потребуется, чтобы понять и принять мои чувства.

Ее глаза светились огнем уверенности и целеустремленности. И это очень понравилось Рёске. Он одобрительно кивнул, и, садясь за руль своего автомобиля, посмотрел на нее еще раз и произнес:

--Это Ваш выбор, надеюсь, он окажется для Вас верным.

После этих слов белая Mazda скрылась за поворотом.

Кёко еще некоторое время сидела в машине, вспоминая последний месяц своей жизни. Прошло еще около 20 минут до того, как ее черная RX-7 отправилась на гору Акаги—самое тусовое место гонщиков в этой местности.

Приехав туда, где она ожидала найти Такуми, ее встретил раздраженный взгляд младшего Такахаши. Фудживары же нигде не было видно.

--Зачем ты приехала сюда?—холодно спросил ее Кейске.

--Я не обязана Вам отвечать, но будьте уверены, что не к Вам.

Даже ни разу не взглянув на него, она отвечала, всматриваясь в лица присутствующих парней.

--Может, Фудживару ищешь?—усмехнулся он, заметив, как формально она стала обращаться к нему.

--А даже если и так, Вам какое дело?

--Его здесь нет. Он уехал минут 10 назад. Что у тебя с ним, Ивасе?

Его последние слова были сказаны очень напористо и серьезно. Девушка даже сначала не поняла смысла его вопроса.

--Что это значит?

--Ты меня отлично поняла. Я спрашиваю, что между тобой и Фудживарой?

Хмм…неужто, ревность? Кёко заинтригованно приподняла бровь. Она решила сыграть с ним в его же игру.

--А почему это Вас так интересует?

--Да мне все равно,--хмыкнул он, отходя от ее машины.

--Он помог мне тогда, когда меня бросил человек, которого я люблю.

--Только не говори мне, что ты так вырядилась, чтобы пойти с ним на свидание.

Кёко с горечью усмехнулась.

--Вы такой предсказуемый, Кейске-сан. Почему Вы думаете, что на меня, кроме Такуми-куна никто не засматривается?

--Что?!—без того узкие глаза Кейске стали еще уже, чем обычно.

--Тайный поклонник,--гордо вскинув голову, продолжила девушка.—Он пригласил меня на ужин. Я провела отличное время в его компании.

Она посчитала ненужным рассказывать все подробности встречи с Ватару. К ее огромному удивлению, Кейске открыл дверцу с левой стороны и сел в машину на пассажирское сидение рядом с девушкой.

--Давай отъедим,-- глухо сказал он.

Таких действий с его стороны она не ожидала, но, все же, сделала так, как он сказал.

Они отъехали от места встречи гонщиков и остановились в более тихом уединенном месте.

--Не пойми меня не правильно,--начал он, как только затих двигатель автомобиля.—После того, что я сделал, я думал, ты и разговаривать со мной не захочешь.

--И не хочу.

Он поднял на нее глаза. Она смотрела на руль, но не на него.

--Но, все же, говоришь.

--Будто у меня есть выбор.

Ее голос был наполнен сарказмом.

--В любом случае, что Вы хотите мне сказать, Кейске-сан? Наверное, что-то очень серьезное, раз решили сбежать от посторонних глаз.

Кейске перевел взгляд на лобовое стекло. Она только что косвенно назвала его трусом. Его!

--Если начнешь с кем-нибудь встречаться, то убедись, чтобы это был не Фудживара.

Глаза Кёко загорелись неподдельным интересом.

--Это еще почему? Такуми-кун очень внимательный молодой человек, к тому же воспитанный и…

--Такуми-кун! Такуми-кун! Да он у меня уже вот, где сидит!—показывая на горло пальцем, сказал Такахаши с раздражением.

--Это Ваше личное дело, как Вы к нему относитесь. Меня это никак не касается.

Кёко была спокойно. На самом деле, она уже устала от того, что Дорогой при любой возможности пытался выяснить отношения с Такуми и доказать, кто из них лучший. Со стороны это напоминало петушиные бои, только Фудживара не был заинтересован.

--Я не позволю ему забрать то, что мое по праву.

Наверное, это были мысли вслух, но каждое слово благополучно донеслось до ушей девушки. Она с возмущением посмотрела на собеседника.

--Это что вы считаете своим по праву?

--Тебе это знать не обязательно,--огрызнулся он и хотел было выйти из машины, но послышался щелчок, и ручка оказалась заблокирована.

--Я не выпущу Вас, пока Вы не ответите на вопрос.

Теперь Кёко была серьезна. Она говорила медленно, хорошо поставленным ровным голосом.

Младший Такахаши усмехнулся.

--Фудживара отнимает у меня все: победы, симпатии болельщиков, даже внимание брата. Я не позволю ему снова сделать это! Если он хочет увести тебя у меня, то ему придется узнать силу моего правого хука.

Кёко была поражена услышанным.

--Когда это я стала Вашей собственностью? И что значит увести меня у Вас?— в салоне раздался ее нервный смех. –Вы ведь обо мне и знать ничего не хотите. Кейске-сан, как Вы смеете так говорить? Ваша неприязнь к Такуми-куну полностью затуманила Ваш разум.

--Знаешь что,—он резко повернулся и посмотрел ей в лицо,--ты стала моей собственностью с того дня, как влюбилась в меня. Ты готова сделать все, о чем я попрошу. Ты в моей власти! Разве не этого ты хотела, а?

--Как Вы можете так говорить!—девушка начала злиться не на шутку.—Я любила Вас нежной любовью, и хотела получить то же в ответ. Но вместо этого Вы говорите мне такие низкие вещи, будто я для Вас выгодна в каком-то плане,--она горько усмехнулась.—Зачем Вы играете со мной? Ведь я со своей стороны делала все, чтобы добиться Вашей любви. И даже выиграла гонку против Вас, подставив Такуми-куна под Ваш гнев и кулаки. И даже после всех тех унижений, я не могу заставить себя забыть…Кейске-сан,--ее уверенные глаза ни на секунду не оставляли его лица,--я люблю Вас.

Это было сказано с такой силой и эмоциональностью в голосе. Кейске не ожидал, что ее последние слова смогут так сильно подействовать на него. Сердце забилось чаще, на щеках появилось тепло. Такахаши судорожно вздохнул. Ему казалось, что он видит эту сцену в кино, но эмоции говорили, что все это происходило с ним здесь и сейчас. Он не мог понять, почему его грудь заполнилась неким трепетом. Ему часто признавались в любви, но в первый раз за всю его жизнь эти три коротких слова произвели такой ошеломляющий эффект. В глазах парня глухо раздавались звуки собственного сердцебиения. Впервые в жизни он не знал, что сказать и что сделать. А ее голос эхом отзывался в памяти, что несло за собой новые эмоции, которые рекой разливались по всему телу.

Через мгновение после пережитого он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своим губам. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что происходит. И как только способность мыслить вернулась к нему, Кейске был уже не в состоянии что-либо сделать или остановить.

В ответ на ее робкий поцелуй он прижал ее к себе насколько позволяла обстановка салона. Сейчас Кейске-сан отвечал Кёко взаимностью, которую она так долго ждала. От счастья захватило дух. Но девушка понимала, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Она с горечью прервала поцелуй, тем самым пытаясь разогнать иллюзии того светлого будущего, которые рисовались ей в мечтах. Но к своему огромнейшему удивлению ее губы снова оказались во власти рыжеволосого гонщика.

--Не пущу…--хрипловатым от переполняющих его эмоций голосом тихо сказал он, щедро осыпая ее губы поцелуями.

--Но…--слабо возразила девушка.

--Не отдам…никому… никогда,--капризно и упрямо прошептал Такахаши.

Кёко не знала, как понимать смысл его действий. Безусловно, ей было приятно ощущать его жаркие поцелуи, но разум говорил девушке об обратном. Она собрала всю свою волю в кулак и с силой отпихнула Дорогого от себя.

--Я не потерплю такого отношения к себе,--задыхаясь, сказала она.—Зачем Вы снова играете с моими чувствами?

Кейске посмотрел на ее разгоряченное лицо и блестящие от гнева глаза. Эта девушка не переставала его удивлять, мало того, она просто сводила его с ума.

--Игр больше не будет. Выходи за меня замуж,--властно, словно это было уже общепринятое решение, заявил он.

Сначала Кёко показалось, что она ослышалась. Но серьезность в его глазах могла подтвердить подлинность его слов.

--Вы, наверное, шутите,--усмехнулась девушка, переводя взгляд на лобовое стекло.—Чего так сразу? Еще пару минут назад Вы поливали меня грязью, а сейчас просите, чтобы я согласилась на Ваше предложение.

--Другого шанса ни у тебя, ни у меня не будет. Сейчас я говорю серьезно. Ты выйдешь за меня?—его уверенный голос заставил девушку напрячься. Неужели Дорогой действительно просил ее руки? Но ведь он же не любил ее…

И словно в ответ на ее горькие мысли, Кейске произнес:

--Возможно, я не люблю тебя, так как не знаю, что есть любовь. Но симпатию к тебе я испытываю точно. А потерять тебя уж тем более не хочу. И не позволю другим пацанам услышать твое признание и гонять с тобой по ночной трассе. Эта привилегия принадлежит мне и только мне.

Да-а…в его словах очень четко прослушивались ноты самолюбия и ревности. Хмм…но это не волновало Кёко. Она лишь усмехнулась уголком губ. Вот так предложение руки и сердца!

--Я соглашусь при одном условии,--уверенно сказала она.

Такахаши заинтригованно приподнял бровь. Девушка с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза.

--И каково оно?

--Я выйду за Вас замуж, если обгоню Вас на спуске.

А вот такого от нее он никак не ожидал. Она хотела, чтобы он проиграл на собственной трассе! Неужели для нее так важно было унизить его перед всеми?

Кёко было все равно, что говорило ему его эго. Она знала одно: только таким способом ей удастся узнать, насколько Дорогой дорожил ей.

Прошло несколько долгих секунд перед тем, как он сказал с надменностью в голосе:

--Согласен. Только, смотри, Ивасе, не реви потом о том, что потеряла.

Они вернулись на гору Акаги, чтобы совершить решающий заезд при свидетелях.

ХххххХ

Кейске не дорожил ей.

Это чувство преследовало Кёко в течение всей гонки. Как только девушке удавалось вырваться вперед, Такахаши блокировал ее, не давая ни малейшего шанса на обгон.

Эта гонка значила для нее все. Слишком много было поставлено на карту. Но, похоже, легендарного гонщика проекта Ди это не волновало. Для него было непростительно проиграть гостю, тем более на родной трассе.

Все-таки все ее усилия были тщетны. Как бы сильно она не пыталась завоевать взаимность Дорого, он все равно оставался при своем мнении.

На сердце девушки лежал тяжелый камень, который сдавливал все внутри. Вот финиш. Остался всего один поворот. Поворот, который был способен изменить всю ее дальнейшую жизнь.

Несколько напряженных секунд до конца…и желтая Mazda глохнет.

Черная FD с легкостью пересекает финишную черту и совершает поворот на 180 градусов на полной скорости.

Кейске со всей силы ударил руль кулаком, не веря, что его драгоценная RX-7 подвела его в столь значимой гонке. Рыжеволосый парень не планировал проигрывать второй раз! Пусть даже Ивасе и придумала весь этот спектакль, чтобы набить себе цену, но он не хотел уступать ей первое место. Казалось, что сама судьба посмеялась над его самоуверенностью.

--Я проиграл,--сокрушенно сказал он, когда черная машина остановилась рядом.—Не могу в это поверить.

--Если так сильно расстраиваешься, значит, снова нарушишь свое обещание,--прозвучали ее укоризненные слова.

Такахаши младший повернулся и посмотрел в лицо Кёко, которая в свою очередь смотрела на него через открытое окошко.

--В этот раз не откажусь,--ответил он серьезно.—Твой ответ?

--Я согласна, как и обещала.

ХххххХ

Для Такуми было неподдельным шоком услышать, что Ватару отшили. Притом об этом ему сообщил сам Ватару с утра пораньше. Тот долго изливал обиды своего сердца в телефонную трубку, пока не услышал храп на другом конце провода. Конечно, такое никакое отношение со стороны Фудживары его сильно расстроило, но водитель белого Levin'а виду не показал. Он лишь громко крикнул в трубку, что ему пора срочно идти, на что Такуми спросонья ответил, что ему тоже.

Как только русоволосый парень положил трубку и уже был готов отправиться в страну грез, рядом снова раздался телефонный звонок. Парень долго не хотел отвечать, делая вид, что его нет. Но кто мог поверить, что Такуми не было дома в 5 утра?

Настырность звонившего все-таки победила, и Фудживара младший ответил своим сонно-отрешенным голосом.

Когда он услышал голос, доносящийся из трубки, то заспанные глаза юноши распахнулись, будто он и вовсе не спал до этого прекрасного момента.

--Я выхожу замуж, Такуми-кун!

--Рад за Вас, Кёко-сан. Надеюсь, что Ваш будущий муж поможет Вам забыть о Кейске-сане и у вас родится сын.

Мозг Кёко долго обрабатывал ответ Фудживары, пока вдруг она не залилась звонким смехом.

--Такуми-кун как всегда такой забавный, но я выхожу замуж за Дорогого.

--Правда?—почесал затылок русоволосый юноша.—А я думал, что Вы приняли чувства Ватару.

У Кёко перекосило лицо. Хорошо, что ее собеседник не видел ее в этот момент.

--Я так и думала, что Вы знакомы. Нет, Дорогой сделал мне предложение сегодня ночью и закрепил его за пятнадцатью свидетелями.

Ее голос звучал жизнеутверждающе. Такуми, конечно же, был рад за нее, но что-то внутри защемило, словно он теряет что-то важное в жизни.

--Приглашаю тебя на нашу свадьбу.

--Аригато.

--Такуми-кун, ты не сердишься на меня?

--Что Вы, Кёко-сан, я рад за Вас.

Его ответ был сказан на одном дыхании без какой-либо интонации.

Девушка поблагодарила его за все, что он для нее сделал, и пожелала найти счастье в жизни. Фудживара монотонно-радостно поблагодарил ее в ответ. Они распрощались.

После разговора Такуми все же поспешил посетить страну грез. И только он уже был готов войти в нее, как с улицы послышался громкий сигнал чьей-то машины. Конечно, легендарный гонщик легендарного проекта Ди прикинулся глухим и даже не пошевелился, чтобы посмотреть, кто хулиганил под его окнами ранним утром. Но сигналы не прекращались. Делать было нечего.

Голубоглазый юноша встал и подошел к окну, распахнул ярко-красные бархатные шторы и устремил взгляд своих сонных очей на нарушителя, который как раз в этот момент метнул камешек в окно Фудживары. А лоб последнего благополучно встретил утренний подарок, украсив себя пурпурным шишаком.

--Ну, ты и соня, Фудживара!

--Прошу прощения, Кейске-сан, но что Вы делаете у меня дома в 5 утра?—потирая ушибленный лоб, протянул на выдохе Такуми.

--Привез тебе приглашение на мою свадьбу,--с этими словами Такахаши младший вытащил конверт из кармана куртки и заложил его за щетку дворника Хачироку.

--Очень признателен. Поздравляю. Обязательно приду на Ваш праздник,--проговорив это, хозяин вышеуказанной Toyota развернулся и поплелся к кровати, на которую в следующую же секунду и упал.

И почему всем срочно понадобилось сообщить ему о своих проблемах и радостях с самого утра? Сначала Ватару, потом Кёко-сан, теперь Кейске-сан. Неужели они не могли выбрать времени получше? Ведь таким образом они забрали у него единственные отведенные для отдыха часы, рассчитанные на целые сутки!..

С такими мыслями младший Фудживара закрыл глаза и тут же очутился в стране, в которую ему все же удалось попасть с третьего раза за это утро.

ХххххХ

Свадьба обоих братьев Такахаши проводилась в один день. Это было необычно, но для Такуми оказалось очень даже выгодным. Лучше было купить два подарка и один костюм за раз, чем потом тратиться в следующем месяце, покупая то же самое…не говоря уже о затраченном бензине.

Невеста у Рёске-сана была писаная красавица, как раз под стать такому выдающемуся молодому человеку как старший из братьев Такахаши.

Кёко-сан выглядела неотразимо в своем подвенечном платье. Такой воодушевленной Такуми еще никогда ее не видел. Эта девушка прошла через многое, чтобы добиться любви Кейске-сана, и, в конце концов, она смогла дойти до цели. Кёко-сан можно было только восхищаться.

Что Фудживара и делал. Когда она произнесла клятву верности, он понял, что любил ее всем сердцем. Только вот дошло это до него поздновато. Нет, Такуми не претендовал на место Кейске-сана в ее жизни. Он был просто по-человечески рад, что она обрела счастье, о котором мечтала. А для Фудживары самое главное было, чтобы она была счастлива. Кейске-сан сможет позаботиться о ней. Такуми был в этом уверен.

Ну, а пока самый младший гонщик проекта Ди был молод и не женат, и даже в какой-то степени гордился этим отличием. Но это только пока. Конечно, он был слишком отрешен от мира сего, чтобы заметить два изумрудных глаза, которые смотрели на него с невинным интересом весь вечер.

Откуда ему было знать, что за этими очами стояла вся его дальнейшая жизнь в лице прекрасного мужа и любящего отца четверых детей?

Но пока никто об этом не знал. И мы никому не расскажем.

_**Конец**_

9.12.09

A/N Свершилось! Наконец-то этот фик написан и перепечатан! Поздравли себя и сестру, для которой фик и писался ^_^

Надеюсь, всем, кто его когда-нибудь прочтет, он тоже понравится, так как писать его было одно удовольствие.

Благодарность Викуненку за соавторство некоторых глав. ^_^


End file.
